Only 4 You May
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: One of Drew's fan-girls shoved a rose in May's face, "Drew gave me this and asked me for a date!" She felt her heart break. Contestshipping.


**Only 4 You May**

**Summary****- One of Drew's fan-girls shoved a rose in May's face, "Drew gave me this and asked me for a date!" She felt her heart break. Contestshipping.**

**Ok, I don't really watch Pokemon, but I watched it when there was nothing on but I happen to love Drew and May together…so since I don't watch Pokemon other than the episodes Drew's in, I don't really know anything. And I've recently added a whole bunch of DrewMay fanfics to my favs.**

**So hopefully this one-shot will not be horrible.**

.:.

M

.:.

It had been about three hours since the Pokemon contest had ended. Everyone was still pumped about the performances and battles. The winner was a well known coordinator with shinny emerald eyes which displayed arrogance and just as green locks of hair.

The only one who seemed down was a familiar brunette with wide blue eyes and sporting red, white and blue clothing sitting in isolation in the nearby forest. Back leaning against a thick tree and knees brought to her chest where her arms tried to bring them closer and her face buried in her knees. Sobs raked her body.

'_It hurts…'_ she cried harder, surprised she still had tears to weep.

_May felt like turning the tables on Drew. Usually when he wins a contest he makes the first move to taunt her by telling her how poorly she did. This time, however, May would change that and get the first word in, even if she narrowly lost to him…again. He was still an excellent coordinator and after five years May had thought she had caught up with him._

_In a cheerful mood as always, but not finding her rival after ten minutes of hard searching she was getting irritated. She would have expected him to at least have found her, like he always does._

_She was currently in a hallway that was about to end, connecting to another in a 'T' shape. Sighing, she looked up just in time to find him at the end of the hall, walking in her line of vision and disappearing again, his pace hurried._

_Smiling when she found him and she sped up to catch him…until Brianna appeared from the corner Drew had just left._

"_Oh, hello May," she said when she saw the brunette, her voice chirpy. "Guess what? Drew gave me this," she thrust a red rose in her face, "and asked me for a date!"_

_The young teens brain went blank, her face, baffled. _'I thought…I thought Drew only gave me roses…'_ she stared at the flawless rose, beautiful like all the ones he gave her so many times before. Brianna sniffed it dreamily before looking to her rival of love._

"_Sorry May, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get ready for my date with Drew. I'll be sure to tell you all about it! Bye!" With that Brianna dashed off leaving May in the nearly empty hall, crushed._

'Drew and…Brianna…' _her mind comprehended nothing else._

"_Hey May, you did awesome," Ash's voice interrupted her. Startled she turned to find her traveling companions. "May what's wrong?" the boy in the cap asked, worried. The other's nodded in agreement, their faces equivalent to Ash's._

_Only then did May realize she had tears streaming down her face._

"_C'mon May say something!" her little brother said. _

_That was when she ran, ran away from her friends. Truthfully, she didn't know what was wrong herself._

"_May!"_

"_May!"_

"_Where you going?"_

"_Pika! Pika!"_

Her sapphire orbs were now puffy from the three hours she had spent outside. She had come to terms that Drew had become very important in her life, even when he was arrogant and always teased her. Being fifteen she counted him to be her first real love interest.

'_I should have expected this,'_ she closed her eyes, bringing her head back to her knees.

Suddenly the sound of hurried footsteps grew closer, "May!"

Her body stiffened and then began to tremble. That voice was unmistakable. It was his.

"May!" she noticed he sounded worried. "What's wrong?" he knelt down in front of her. He was panting heavily. "I was looking for you, then when I found your friends they told me you ran off somewhere, crying. They're really worried."

She couldn't look at him, wouldn't look at him, or else she'd get lost in those jade pools and spill everything. Also…she ruined his date with Brianna. The thought made her hurt more.

"May—" she slapped his hand away when he placed it on her shoulder. Her eyes blazing and his wide with surprise.

"You should get back to your date…" she scowled, turning away. She couldn't stand to see the look on his face when she'd pushed him away. He looked hurt, as hurt as he would let anyone see…and she didn't want to see his face when he thought about Brianna.

Confusion flashed on the green haired coordinators face. Date? What date?

"Your date with Brianna…you should get back to her, girls don't like to be kept waiting…"

"Date with Brianna…" Drew was totally confused, "I don't have a date with her, who told—"

"Brianna did!" May snapped at him. _'How dare he lie to me!' _she thought. "You gave her a rose, I was coming to find you and you were walking away from Brianna, but not before giving her a rose and asking her for a date."

Something seemed to click in the teenaged males head. "I never gave her a rose—"

"I saw it! I thought I was the only one who got roses, or Beautifly got them, from you. You go playing around with girls feelings—"

"That's enough May!" this time Drew exploded, though just to get her to be silent and let him explain. He grabbed her shoulders. His emerald eyes locked onto hers. "I _never_ gave her a rose, let alone asked her for a date. Whatever she said was a lie. Yes I did see her, but I was originally looking for you when she found me. She asked me for a date and whatever else goes through you girls' heads. I told her no and walked off. I never had any intention to date her, or give her a rose, those are for you." He pulled away, realizing he had said something he wanted to keep to himself, face tilted downward to hide his expression and a slight blush.

May just stared at him, shocked. _'So those roses…were only for me…?'_

Roselia made her way to her masters' side; the brunette didn't even notice her until now.

"I like you May," Drew said softly and she almost missed it.

Seemingly out of nowhere a beautiful crimson rose was in her face and she could only see those green eyes staring at her. "Don't listen to what any of my fan-girls say. These roses are only for you. Always have been."

"So…they haven't really been for Beautifly?" she inquired, taking the flower from him. The light dust of pink on his cheeks told her she was right.

"You should go find your friends, they're worried for you, frantic even," he replied instead, flicking his hair with his cocky attitude back in place. Drew walked off as it nothing had happened.

Turning over his shoulder, never once faltering his steps, he grinned at the girl, "Not a bad performance today." And he disappeared with Roselia trailing behind.

Looking one more time at the rose in her hand, she smiled. She was determined to never let what Brianna or another one of Drew's fan-girls said get to her. After all, Drew's roses were meant for her.

.:.

D

.:.

**Hmm, I like how it turned out. I think for my first Pokemon, DrewMay one-shot it turned out pretty well, but I would like to hear your thoughts and comments. Criticism is welcome and appreciated. I also have a couple other one-shots planned for DrewMay.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
